elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barenziah (Tribunal)
Barenziah is a Dunmer Queen Mother who resides in her chambers in the Royal Palace of Mournhold. During the events of , she is already an elderly woman, and a counsel to her son Helseth, the current king of Morrowind. Background The story of Barenziah's life has filled several books''Biography of Barenziah'The Real Barenziah'' and is not to be repeated at this point. An overview may be found here. At the time of , she has returned from Wayrest with her son Helseth, who subsequently became King.Dialogue with Alusannah Barenziah is adored by her people. They are delighted to have their lady back in Morrowind and speak only well of her.Dialogue with Mournhold citizens According to herself, Barenziah is not interested to participate actively in the politics any more, as she has been Queen twice before. She sees her function as a representative one, giving joy to the people when she shows herself in public processions. But she is still interested what goes on in her son's monarchy and in the society, and has her own channels of information. Personality Barenziah is described as charming, graceful, sharp, and as a woman of the people without any airs of royalty. Judging from the conversations with her, she is a wise, thoughtful and still energetic woman. She shows compassion towards the widow of the former King Llethan, Ravani Llethan, as she hersef knows and has experienced several times how it is to lose loved ones. Interactions An Assassination Attempt Discover a possible plot to kill King Helseth. Queen Barenziah Speak with the Queen for further matters of state. Skills *Destruction: 100 *Short Blade: 100 *Illusion: 99 *Speechcraft: 99 *Unarmored: 99 Abilities *Reflect: 60% *Resist Fire: 75% Powers *Ancestor Guardian – Sanctuary: 50 pts for 60 sec on self Spells *Barenziah's Fire *Toxic Cloud Inventory Clothing *Extravagant Robe *Extravagant Shoes Weapons *Daedric Dagger Potions *Exclusive Restore Health (5x) Dialogue "Ahh...you are the one recently arrived from Vvardenfell. What is it you wish to ask?" :'''Barenziah "I am Barenziah. Were you confused about that?" :Dark Brotherhood "Not a group of people to be taken lightly. Their reach is far, and their methods well-honed. Take care when dealing with them." :discontent in the Temple "For the Dunmer, Almalexia has always represented the motherly virtues of compassion and forgiveness, healing and protection, but in recent years, since the war with Dagoth Ur, she has become a harsher, more unsympathetic patron. Almalexia has changed, and many followers feel she has not changed for the better. A movement within the priesthood critical of current practices -- the [[|Dissident Priests|Dissident priests]] -- has been ruthlessly suppressed by the Temple." :Gavas Drin "Drin is the Lord Archcanon of the Mournhold Temple. He possesses great magical skill, and is utterly devoted to the goddess Almalexia." :: "I have learned that someone has murdered the Lord Archcanon. This is a troublesome development. I fear the people will be frightened about this development." :Helseth "He is my son. He is also the King of Morrowind." :: "My son is dead. My only hope is that his murderer will be brought to justice." High Ordinators "They are power warriors, some of the most deadly in all of Morrowind. In most areas of Mournhold, they are the law. Take care not t:o cross them." :King Llethan's death "I am sorry for his widow. He was an old man, and had lived a rich and rewarding life, but that is little consolation to those left behind." :Nerevarine "I know a little about the prophecies. I know about you and the Temple. Some people in the West set great store in signs and portents, but for thousands of years we Dunmer have had the luxury of being able to speak directly to our gods. We have no need of prophets, and distrust anyone who claims to speak for the gods." :Queen Mother "I suppose that is my official title. It means little to me. I have been a queen twice over now, and I have no wish to be involved in any of the intrigue. Still, it seems to bring joy to the people of Mournhold when they see the processions and the ceremonies. For that, I suppose, it is all worth it." :Royal Guard "Oh, they're my son's personal guard. Effective soldiers, from what I've seen of them." :Shrine of the Dead "The Shrine of the Dead? An ancient shrine dedicated to ancestor worship, if I remember correctly. I can't imagine what the goddess would want with it. From what I understand, it was destroyed centuries ago." :Sotha Sil "Sotha Sil is one of the original companions of Nerevar who have come to be known collectively as the Tribunal. It is said he is a powerful mage and a wizard with mechanical devices. Little else is known about this reclusive god." :Talen Vandas "I'd only met the man once or twice myself, but he left a strong impression. Smart, charismatic...he could have been a leader of our people." :Tienius Delitian "Tienius has been my son Helseth's loyal and trusted advisor for many years. He is a skilled warrior, and an intelligent man. Do not be fooled by his rough exterior. Tienius is a shrewd man, and an excellent judge of character. It is no coincidence my son trusts him as implicitly as he does." :: "I heard Captain Delitian had been murdered. He was a good man, and his murderer must be punished." ;Queen Barenziah "Greetings, . I've been wanting to speak with you. I understand you've been performing some duties for Tienius, and you've done well. I believe there are '''other matters' you should investigate as well."'' :other matters "Mournhold is a town of two minds. On the one hand, there is the monarchy, led by Helseth, and on the other there is the Temple, and the goddess Almalexia. It is hard to know '''whom you may trust'. While there has been no open hostility between the two, there are always undercurrents that bear watching. I would like you to make yourself known to the Temple. See what you can learn. Speak to Fedris Hler. He is a powerful man in the Temple, a confidant of Almalexia. See if you can get to know him a bit."'' ::whom you may trust "A difficult question, especially in the company of gods and kings. I am always here to answer your questions. My time in the political arena is done, and I will not miss it. I do, however, like to know what is happening to my son, and to his monarchy. I stay interested. You should also take the time to speak with 'Plitinius Mero, a dear friend of mine. He is knowledgeable on a great many subjects, and is always interesting to speak with. Apart we two, it is up to you to decide who your friends are."'' ::'''Fedris Hler "There is more to Hler than one would think. There are rumors that he was once an assassin. It is fairly widely known that he is the leader of the Hands of Almalexia. This is not a person to be trifled with." ::: "I've heard the man was killed. He was no fool. Whomever killed him must have been very clever." :::Plitinius Mero "Ahhh...Plitinius. He's a dear friend of mine. An '''author', a man of the people. He's a good source of information. These royal trappings don't allow me to get out as much as I'd like, but I can always count on Plitinius to know how the winds will change. You'll often find him wandering about in the Palace Courtyard. Get to know him, . His knowledge and judgement are unparalleled."'' :::: "I heard he had been killed. He was a dear, dear friend of mine. If I find out who was responsible, there will be retribution." ::::author "You'll have to ask him about that! His work has been quite widely read, but it's best if he tells you of it." ;An Assassination Attempt "So, what information have you uncovered about this mysterious '''plot' my son believes is afoot?"'' :plot "Do what you must, my friend. I am not concerned." :protect Barenziah "My son has sent you to protect me? Ha! Please, friend...I mean no disrespect. I'm not laughing at you, or at the seemingly noble sentiments my son exhibits. It just seems odd to me that any would want to have me killed. And my son knows as well as any that I can protect myself. Still, do as he commanded you. He is the king, and it is best to concede to his wishes. Take care, my friend." After slaying the assassins: "So, what information have you uncovered about this mysterious '''plot' my son believes is afoot?"'' :plot "It seems that's been take care of. Good work." ;The Blade of Nerevar "How goes your quest to forge the Blade of Nerevar?" :pieces of the blade "You've retrieved one of the pieces. Excellent. I don't know what else I can tell you, my friend. Perhaps dear Plitinius can give you some advice. Good luck, ." ;The Mad God "I understand you've been to the Clockwork City, and you alone returned. You've consorted with gods, what can this Queen do for you?" :Almalexia "I understand you have told my son of the death of the goddess and the passing of Sotha Sil. Keep this information close, . The people of Morrowind will need time to accept what has happened. Until then, continue to watch over them." Quotes *''"You have other matters you wish to discuss with me? Please, go ahead."'' *''"Approach and be recognized, my good man."'' *''"Approach and be recognized, my good lady."'' *''"Attacks on this city! Oh, would that I were a younger woman...."'' *''"These are strange times, my friend. The people are frightened."'' *''"Ahhh...my protector! It is good to see you again."'' *''"The goddess is gone, yet you remain. You are a mystery, sera."'' Appearances * * * ** * * fr:Barenziah (Tribunal) Category:Tribunal: Royalty